Lolita (novela)
Lolita es la novela más conocida del escritor de origen ruso, nacionalizado estadounidense, Vladimir Nabokov publicada por primera vez en 1955. Trata sobre la obsesión sexual de un hombre de mediana edad por una niña de 12 años. Manrique Sabogal, Winston. «Bajo el hechizo de Lolita.» El País. Consultado el 20 de abril de 2016. No exenta de polémica,«Lolita: la escandalosa obra maestra de Nabokov.» Clarín. Consultado el 20 de abril de 2016. es considerada por muchos críticos y académicos como una obra maestra de la literatura universal contemporánea y un clásico moderno.Revista Universidad de México: 50 años de la publicación de Lolita, una de las novelas arquetípicas del siglo XXThe annotated Lolita, classic of contemporary literaturePortadas: Lolita. Obra maestra de la literatura moderna Entre los hechos que pudieron influenciar a Nabokov en su novela está el secuestro en 1948 de Florence Sally Horner, de 11 o 12 años, según algunas fuentesDowell, Ben (en inglés). «1940s sex kidnap inspired Lolita.» The Sunday Times. Consultado el 20 de abril de 2016. (aunque las noticias discrepan acerca de su edad, el apunte manuscrito de Nabokov refiere a la chica cuando fallece en un accidente automovilístico a la edad de 15 años) que fue secuestrada por un hombre de mediana edad.Dolinin. Alexander (en inglés). «What Happened to Sally Horner?: A Real-Life Source of Nabokov's 'Lolita'.» («¿Que le ocurrió a Sally Horner?: Un fuente verdadera de "Lolita" por Nabokov.») Consultado el 20 de abril de 2016. El libro contiene diferentes niveles de lectura, desde el relato romántico y erótico hasta el retrato de una sociedad autocomplaciente, así como temas sobre la moral y la perversión psicopatológica. La novela, publicada por una editorial erótica francesa, fue catalogada de pornográfica porque trata de la relación sexual entre un «depravado» y su hijastra. El propio Nabokov participó en la adaptación de la novela para la película homónima (1962) de Stanley Kubrick.Crowther, Bosley (en inglés). Screen: «'Lolita,' Vladimir Nabokov's Adaptation of His Novel: Sue Lyon and Mason in Leading Roles.» The New York Times. Consultado el 20 de abril de 2016. Argumento El psicólogo ficticio John Ray, Jr.Lista de personajes en «Lolita» explica que recibió un manuscrito titulado «Lolita», o «La confesión de un viudo blanco» que está firmado con el seudónimo de Humbert Humbert, un autor que murió en la cárcel por una trombosis coronaria. En la historia, Humbert es un profesor de literatura francesa y tiene una obsesión sexual con muchachas pubescentes. Deja Europa y viaja a los Estados Unidos, allí alquila una habitación en Ramsdale, un pueblo ficticio de Nueva Inglaterra, en la casa de Charlotte Haze. Humbert sólo acepta la oferta después de ver a Dolores, la hija de Charlotte de doce años, quien está tomando el sol en el jardín. Humbert se enamora secretamente de Dolores y la llama, de manera cariñosa, «Lolita». Charlotte es una viuda solitaria y se convierte inconscientemente en el enlace de Humbert con su hija. Lolita coquetea mucho con Humbert (algo que a Humbert le encanta) y en poco tiempo, Humbert se casa con Charlotte aunque no la ama y sólo para mantener a Lolita en su vida. Un día, Charlotte encuentra el diario de su nuevo marido, lleno de confesiones de su obsesión con Lolita y de su desengaño con su nueva mujer. Ella, enfadada y triste, sale de casa rápidamente y muere atropellada. Humbert queda entonces como legítimo encargado de la joven Lolita y la recoge de su campamento del verano antes de informar a Lolita de la muerte de su madre. Pasan la noche en un hotel lujoso, donde Lolita admite que tuvo sexo con un chico en el campamento. Cuando amanecen, Lolita inicia la primera experiencia sexual entre ellos. De allí, los dos mantienen relaciones sexuales durante un período de dos años. Posteriormente, viajan en automóvil por los EE. UU. por un año antes de que Lolita asista a una escuela para muchachas.Cronología de «Lolita» Después de una discusión emocional entre los dos, Lolita propone otro viaje largo. Humbert se pone de acuerdo desconociendo que Clare Quilty, un dramaturgo de mediana edad, ha convencido a Lolita de abandonar sus estudios y a Humbert para escaparse con él. Quilty recoge a Lolita del hospital donde ella está recuperándose de la gripe, esto sin que lo sepa Humbert, quien es un huésped en un motel cercano. Mientras Lolita convive con Quilty, él le propone que actúe en películas pornográficas. Ella rechaza la oferta y, por eso, Quilty la echa de su casa. Más tarde, Lolita empieza a trabajar como camarera y conoce su futuro marido, Richard Schiller. Al final de la novela Lolita tiene 17 años y está casada, embarazada y pobre. Lolita escribe una carta a Humbert pidiéndole dinero para pagar sus deudas y mudarse con su marido a Alaska donde él ha conseguido un buen trabajo. Humbert la visita en su hogar en Coalmont en el medio oeste del país. Durante la visita Humbert dice que aún la desea y quiere que ella deje a su marido por él. Ella se rehúsa, a pesar de eso, Humbert le da 4000 dólares. También Humbert insiste en saber con quién Lolita huyó años atrás. Le informa que fue Quilty y Humbert decide asesinarlo. La novela culmina con un episodio de violencia.Argumento de Lolita en Sparknotes.com Primeras ediciones Nabokov terminó Lolita el 6 de diciembre de 1953, cinco años después de comenzar la novela. , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years Debido a su tema, Nabokov intentaba publicar la novela bajo un seudónimo (aunque el personaje anagramático de Vivian Darkbloom hubiera podido alertar a los lectores) , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years pero el manuscrito fue rechazado por Viking, Simon & Schuster, New Directions, Farrar, Straus, y Doubleday. Después de estos rechazos se publicó en Francia por Maurice Girodias, el dueño de Olympia Press en Paris, pero la mayoría de los libros publicado por Olympia eran pornográficos. , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years Sin saber esto, Nabokov firmó un contrato con Olympia bajo su nombre verdadero y a pesar de los avisos de Morris Bishop, su amigo en la Universidad de Cornell donde Nabokov trabajaba como profesor. , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years Esta edición fue prohibida en Inglaterra y Francia.Felicity Capon y Catherine Scott, "Top 20 books they tried to ban", The Telegraph, 1 March 2013 , Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years Se publicó por primera vez en los Estados Unidos en 1958 por G. P. Putnam's Sons.Reseña de Lolita en el «Atlantic» en 1958«The Los Angeles Times» Nabokov también tradujo Lolita al ruso y fue publicada por Phaedra en Nueva York en 1967. Alusiones literarias * El primer amor de Humbert, Annabel, es bautizada después de la lectura de «Annabel Lee», de Edgar Allan Poe. En realidad, su infancia es descrita con versos cogidos de este poema. * El doble nombre de Humbert viene de la obra de Allan Poe «William Wilson», un cuento donde el protagonista es atacado por su doppelganger. * En marzo de 2004, el investigador alemán Michael Maar descubrió un cuento corto llamado «Lolita» publicado en 1916.El cuerpo del delito Influencia El término "lolita" se ha popularizado para referirse a preadolescentes consideradas muy seductoras, especialmente si son menores de edad. En el mercado de la pornografía, el término lolita se usa para describir niñas o adolescentes. El mismo Nabokov describía a Humbert como «una persona odiosa». En Japón se ha desarrollado el término lolicon, para referirse al complejo de lolita y la obsesión por las niñas jóvenes, sobre todo en la ficción. Lolita ha sido llevada a la pantalla grande en dos oportunidades, en el año 1962 por Stanley Kubrick (con James Mason, Shelley Winters, Peter Sellers y Sue Lyon) y en el año 1997 por Adrian Lyne (con Dominique Swain, Jeremy Irons y Melanie Griffith); aunque en la primera, debido a la censura de la época, elevando la edad de Lolita al inicio de la historia de 12 a 14 años. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas eróticas Categoría:Novelas de 1955 Categoría:Pedofilia Categoría:Incesto Categoría:Novelas polémicas